


Remus's Evil Teases

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #lee!remus, #ler!virgil, #ticklefic, M/M, ler!janus, ler!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Remus is in a playful and mischievous mood for tickles and teases. So, being the expressive person he is with full confidence in himself, Remus finds ways to encourage the sides to give him what he desperately craves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Janus | Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Remus's Evil Teases

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slightly dirty. But go figure: This is Remus we're talking about. Be thankful I managed to dumb down his dirty mind THIS much! I slowly let loose of the dirty mindedness near the end, so be forewarned...

Remus grabbed a light green shirt from his closet and placed it onto his table. Using a piece of cardboard underneath the shirt, Remus grabbed a few sharpie* markers and began writing something in black. When he was finished, Remus conjured up a few feathers and began gluing them to his shirt. When he was done, Remus put his shirt on and looked in his body mirror. 

He had grabbed a green t-shirt, but out a circle on the front to expose his belly button, and covered the shirt in sharpie marker. He had also covered certain spots in a few different colors and made a legend on the back of his shirt. 

LEGEND:   
Blue = Giggles   
yellow = laughter  
red = I'm Gonna Die

Remus smiled at himself in the mirror. This was certainly going to get their attention! Then, Remus walked out of the room and just walked into the living room. Remus took a seat on the couch, near where Virgil was watching some show on TV. Though he looked really invested, Virgil actually was less invested and more focusing on other things in the room. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall on Remus and his...casual shirt? 

Virgil looked closer at it...Then, it clicked! Remus was trying to tell him something! Something familiar! 

Right away, Virgil couldn't help but smile when he read Remus's customized t-shirt. He knew exactly what was going on! Virgil had seen something similar to this before. Back when they were kids, Virgil used to tickle Remus when he kept bugging him for it. So, this seemed like another amazing opportunity to wreck the man. 

"Hey Remus..." Virgil called. 

Remus looked at Virgil with a big smile on his face. "Yes?" Remus replied. 

Virgil scooted himself closer to Remus with a smirk on his own face as well. "I uh...I couldn't help but notice your shirt..." Virgil commented, flicking one of the green feathers on the shirt. 

"Mmmm, yeeessssss?" Remus said, smoothly agreeing as he listened. 

"I guess you're in one of THOSE moods, huh?" Virgil asked. Remus smirked in a very smug way as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand. His neck wasn't really itchy. He just wanted to further tempt and tease Virgil by 'unintentionally' lifting up his armpit. 

Virgil noticed and began to narrow his eyes in focus, like a predator would to focus on their prey. Remus was being very subtle and evil with his movements. Virgil knew what he was craving. He's seen it all before. But should he go for it? Or should he wait, and make him suffer in suspense? Suspense would allow Virgil to be evil right back to him, and boy was that tempting...But Virgil didn't wanna be mean either. He knew Remus's patience scale and his ability to annoy people into submission. So, Virgil decided to start now, and increase his movements quickly. 

"Well?" Remus asked, moving his bangs out of the way to expose his armpit. Virgil smirked and finally struck! He wiggled his fingers on Remus's exposed armpit, and kept his fingers there as they were lightly smucked by Remus's arm. 

"HA! Hahahahaha! Nihihice ohohone!" Remus complimented, pointing at Virgil with his other finger. 

"Thanks! Buuuuut what about here?" Virgil asked, poking Remus in the ribs. "Or here?" Virgil gave Remus's hips a quick squeeze. "Maybe here?" Virgil squeezed his friend's sides a few times before retreating his hand. Remus Let out a few separate guffaws, and quickly fell into a short giggle fit. Virgil hopped himself over to Remus and held up his curled fingers. "How aboooouuutt...HERE!" Virgil declared before digging his wiggling fingers into Remus's exposed belly button. 

Remus threw his head back and let out some wild cackles. 

"Oooh! That's a good spot. I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Virgil decided as he continued to squeeze, wiggle and lightly dig his fingers into his exposed belly. 

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus laughed manically. Virgil smiled happily as he listened to his laughter. 

"Listen to how nice your laugh is...It's so nice! In fact..." Virgil reacted before lifting his right hand. "I'm gonna put you into further suspense." Virgil explained as he placed his hand across both of Remus's eyes. 

"Nohoho...Nonononono. No. No way. That is not happening." Remus mumbled as he lifted his arms up to pull Virgil's blindfold off his eyes. But, Virgil predicted this. So, Virgil used his conjuring abilities. With a few purple ribbons of magic, Remus had a permanent blindfold on his eyes. Virgil smiled and removed his hand slowly. 

"Now I have two hands for tickling my hungry lee." Virgil teased. Remus's giggles almost immediately began to get longer and louder. Virgil removed his fingernails from his tummy, and readied them above the tummy. "3...2...1!" Virgil counted down before surprising Remus with spider fingers all over his belly with both hands! 

"AAA! WAHAHAHAhahahaha! NUHUHUHUHUuuu!" Remus reacted, giggling helplessly as Virgil lightly spidered up his front ribs. 

Virgil brought his eager fingers back down to Remus's tummy. As he crawled them up and down his tummy, Virgil made little baby noises! "Goochy-goochy-goochy-goochy-goo! A goochy-goochy-goochy-goochy-goo!" Virgil teased. 

Remus giggled as he squirmed around little by little. He didn't wanna squirm around too much! That would be rude! "Ihihihihihit tihihihihicklehehehes!" Remus reacted. 

Virgil paused his fingers. He widened his eyes and dropped his jaw like a dramatic patent to their child. "Really?! This-" Virgil continued his tickly spider fingers for a few seconds before retreating them. "-tickles you?! I had no idea!" Virgil joked. 

"NOHOHohoho! Dohohon't behehe lihihihike thahahat!" Remus begged, attempting to push Virgil's arms away, but only ended up pushing on air instead. 

"Like what? Like this?" Virgil asked as he started up his spidery fingers on Remus's sides and ribs. "Don't be all teasy with my fingers and my words at once?" Virgil asked. 

"Yahahahaha! Thehehe fihihingehehers ahahare fihihihine, buhut...Yohohohour wohohohords ahare muhuhuch wohohohorse!" Remus told him. 

Virgil narrowed his eyes as he crawled his fingers up to the top of Remus's ribcage. "Do you even realize what position you are in right now? You are being dominated a lot right now." Virgil reminded him as he began fluttering his fingers in his armpits. Just as Remus clamped his arms down, Virgil leaned into Remus's ear teasily and seductively. "Let's not deny the truth. You loooove this...You love aaaaaalllll of this..." Virgil softly stated through his breathy whispers into Remus's ear. With his point across, Virgil sat himself up straight and dug his fingers deeply into his armpits. 

"YOHOHOHOHOHOU! YOHOHOHOU'RE EHEHEHEVIHIHIHIL! SOHOHOHO EHEHEHEVIHIHIHIHIL!" Remus shouted through his hysterical laughter. 

"Oh I know. Is that a challenge though?" Virgil asked. 

Remus shook his head desperately, but nothing was gonna stop Virgil from doing the unthinkable: Virgil leaned himself over above his stomach and...blew a raspberry right on his belly!

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus screeched helplessly. 

Virgil resumed his tickly fingers inside Remus's armpits. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! A tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle Remus!" Virgil teased further. 

"VIHIHIHIRGIHIHIHIL! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Remus begged. 

"Please? Please what? Please...give me another raspberry? Of course! I'd love to!" Virgil asked. Then, Virgil leaned his face into Remus's belly and blew another raspberry! 

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Remus shouted. 

"No more? Okay. No more tickles in your armpits." Virgil told him. Virgil stopped his fingers and patiently waited for Remus to loosen his arms so he could remove his fingers. With Virgil's fingers now free, Virgil wrapped his hands around Remus's sides. "But..." Virgil started, before leaning in closer to his belly. "...That didn't mean 'no more raspberries'...Did it?" Virgil told him before taking in a BIG breath and blowing another raspberry! 

"GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHON VIHIHIHIRGIHIHIHIL!" Remus squealed helplessly as he squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed. 

"Come on? What do you want me to do this time?" Virgil asked. 

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASE STAHAHAHAHAP!" Remus shouted back. 

"Ooooh...Please stop making me wait! Okay. I get it! I should increase the frequency of the raspberries! Okay." Virgil guessed yet again. 

Virgil took a big breath and began letting out little raspberries one after the other! 

"NOHOHOHO! VihihihirgiHIHIHIL NOHOhohoho! ThahahAHAT'S NAHAhahat whahat IHIHIHI MEHEheheheant!" Remus told him as his laughter jumped up and down in volume. 

"What could you have possibly meant?" Virgil asked before continuing with his raspberries. 

"IHIHIHihi meheheahant stAHAHAHAHAP Wihihihith thehEHEHE RAHAHAHASPBEHEHEheheherries!" Remus clarified desperately. 

"Ooooooh! Okay. I'll stop now." Virgil told him. He straightened himself up again and began to remove the blindfold. When Remus opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Virgil's toothy smile. "Did you have fun?" Virgil asked. 

Remus smiled happily. "Yes! That was so fun! That was amazing! I couldn't have asked for better." Remus complimented endlessly. Virgil giggled happily as he made his ribbon blindfold disappear. When that was gone, Virgil gave Remus a hand up and brought him to his feet. 

"You okay?" Virgil asked, giving Remus a pat on the back. 

"Yeah, I'm alright." Remus replied. 

"Good." Virgil concluded before walking towards the kitchen. Remus waved Virgil off. 

When Virgil was gone, Remus slowly began to drop his smile. It felt somewhat short. He didn't want it to end so quickly. He wanted it to go a little longer. Was that too much to ask for longer tickle sessions? 

So, Remus decided to look for someone else who can tickle him to bits. While walking around, he happened to come across Janus who was playing a switch game. Remus smiled and walked in. Remus ran up and belly flopped himself onto his bed. 

Janus turned his head towards the man who was wearing...casual clothes beside him. "Hi Remus." Janus greeted casually. 

"Hi Dee!" Remus greeted back. 

"What's the occasion?" Janus asked. 

"Does there have to be?" Remus asked. 

"You're dressed so fancy." Janus stated. 

Remus looked down at his shirt, and looked up at Janus again with a smile. "I know! I made it myself." Remus declared proudly. 

"Really? I couldn't tell." Janus commented. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him with a smile. Janus replied with his own tongue. "Can you read it?" Remus asked. 

"No. It's in chicken scratch." Janus told him. 

Remus's smile quickly dropped to an annoyed frown. Janus let out a giggle and pointed at the shirt. "'Feel free to tickle me' 'Great choice!' 'giggle spot' 'Suuuuper ticklish'" Janus read out. Remus awkwardly smiled as little bashful giggles began to leave his mouth. "It also says 'Use anything' on it. Anything? Nothing is off limits?" Janus clarified. 

"Anything can be used." Remus replied. 

Janus narrowed his eyes. "hair brushes?" Janus asked. 

"Yup!" Remus replied. 

"Pencils?" Janus asked. 

"Go ahead!" Remus replied. 

"Make up brushes?" Janus suggested. 

"Big or small." Remus replied. 

"Toothbrushes?" Janus asked. 

"Electric or manual." Remus replied excitedly. 

"Pipe cleaners?" Janus asked curiously. 

"Why not." Remus replied. 

Janus smiled evilly. "Let's do it." Janus declared. In a matter of seconds, Janus had tackled Remus down to the ground, and had began studying the useful information on Remus's shirt. Using the legend on the back, Janus began to pinpoint the worst spots from the rest of the spots. 

"Hmmm...So this shirt has some really interesting information. Some of it I was aware of, but there are some new spots. For example: The back of your ribs-" 

Janus began digging his fingers deeply into the left side of Remus's back. "OhohoHOHO GAHAHAHAD!" Remus shouted suddenly. 

"-are very ticklish for you. Yet the sides of the spine-" 

Janus dug a single finger into the right side of Remus's spine, and began digging deeply and wiggling in to play with the nerves there. "AHAHAHAHAHA! SHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" Remus cackled. 

"-are a death spot." Janus finally concluded. The evil little snake began looking around further for more spots when a single written phrase caught his eye: 'Give the hip a dig, and I snort like a pig!' 

Just for a curious experiment, Janus dug a thumb into Remus's hip. Remus threw his head back and let out a low cackle. When he lost all his breath, he didn't just silently breathe to get his breath back. He made a snorting sound, before falling into high-pitched giggles! 

Janus removed his thumb and covered his mouth in shock. "You DO snort!" Janus reacted suddenly. Janus suddenly shoved his thumbs into both of his hips to get as big of a reaction that he can. 

"ooOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO- *snort* NOHOHOHOHOHO! *snort* STAHAHAHA- *snort* STAHAHAP IHIHIHI- *snort* -HIHIHIT!" Remus jolted sharply, unable to hendle the sudden burst of energy that took over every thought in his brain. Remus wasn't able to think of anything else, except for 'tickle!' 'laugh!' 'squirm!'. Janus leaned back for the slightest amount of time and dug into his hips again. "WAAAAAAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! NO! *snort* IHI'M GONNA FUHUHUCKIHIHING BUHUHUHURST!" Remus shouted amidst the overwhelmingly ticklish feeling. 

Janus clicked his tongue in a disappointed manner. "Such a dramatic boy..." Janus teased as he kept on lifting and digging his thumbs to give Remus quick jolts of cackles and snorts. "It's a shame you wrote it down for the house to read. Otherwise, you wouldn't be snorting in the clutches of the eeeeevil snake boy." Janus teased. 

"OHOHOHO- *snort* STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIT!" Remus shouted back. 

"Why would I stop? You're enjoying it, aren't you?" Janus asked. 

"NOHOHOHO! IHI- *snort* IHIHIHI'M NAHAHAT!" Remus replied loudly. 

"Oh! So, you wouldn't mind if I just stopped digging into your precious hips?" Janus asked as he lifted his thumbs away and allowed Remus's laughter to die down. 

After Remus collected himself together, Remus looked around a bit and looked at Janus with a mix of annoyance and disappointment. "Why did you stop? I was fine. I could've lasted a little lo-" Remus asked, before realizing that this was Janus's plan for proving his point. Remus slowly dropped his pointed finger. When he felt his confidence coming back, Remus lifted his head up high and looked at Janus with as much egotistic confidence that he could muster. "That's right. I like it, and I'm proud of it." Remus announced. Janus raised his eyebrows in surprise, and slowly allowed a toothy smile to show up in admiration. "Now..." Remus started before growing bashful once again. "...Can you please tickle me again?" Remus asked in a loud whisper. 

Janus made a big smirk as he walked closer to the man. "A royal pleasure, my Duke." Janus replied with a hand on his chest. Janus reached his gloved hands right up to Remus's armpits and scratched them in a teasy fashion. Remus almost immediately clamped his arms closed and hung his head as giggles and laughs left his mouth. Wanting just a little more, Janus dug a slight bit harder into the armpits and reached for the back and the upper armpit as well as the lower armpit. 

"HahahahAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHANUHUHUHUS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus yelled with a squeal. 

"Yes, my Duke?" Janus replied formally. 

"IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES AHAHA LOHOHOHOT!" Remus replied. 

"Really? I had no idea. I just assumed you were laughing at me because it didn't tickle." Janus replied smugly back. 

"SUHUHUHUCK MYHY DIHIHIHIHICK!" Remus shouted amidst his laughter. 

"Says the man with the top energy." Janus commented. Not wanting to see Remus's reaction, Janus stopped his tickly fingers and grabbed a hold of Remus's underarms. With his strong grip, Janus sat Remus up and looked deeply into his eyes with a snaky, yet genuine smile. Then, he slithered his one hand onto Remus's back, and began poking and roughly digging his fingers and drawing circles all over the tight muscles on his back. 

Remus softly smiled and melted into the calming massage he was getting. Searching around, Janus began wriggling his fingers on certain parts of the man's back and began receiving a few giggles and snorts as a reward. Slowly, Janus lightly dragged his gloved fingernails up to his shoulder blades and dug into the muscle-filled inner hollows. 

Remus let out a long, high-pitched squeak and fell into helpless squeaks and giggles. 

"I don't know if this is intentional or not, but you're beginning to sound like a squeaky little mouse." Janus teased, giving Remus's chin a little tickle. Remus giggled and looked away bashfully as he tried to get away from the tickly finger. "Are you a cute little mouse?" Janus asked. Remus nodded with a giggle. "Perhaps a cute little mouse, with a cute little snout?" Janus asked Remus as he booped Remus's nose. Remus narrowed his eyes with a smirk and stuck his tongue out. 

Janus gasped and narrowed his eyes as he began to plot. "Now now now, watch your actions. You don't wanna make anyone angry, do you?" Janus warned. 

"Try me!" Remus shot back. 

Janus sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "Remus, Remus, Remus...Don't you ever learn?" 

Janus brought his fingers down to Remus's middle again and dug them deep into the hollows of his hips. Remus shrieked in pure shock and practically fell into a puddle of babbles, snorts and laughter. 

*snort* "SAHAHARRY! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO DAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Remus shouted, struggling to get any words out. 

"Unfortunately for you, it is too late for sorry's now. But, I do apologize because I can't seem to understand what you're saying." Janus spoke with teasy wisdom. 

Remus only continued to giggle and snort all hysterically. "YOHOHOHOHOUHU'RE SOHOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHE- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus shouted at him. 

"I'm so what? What is it you're trying to say Remus?" Janus asked. 

"MEHEHEHEHEAN! *snort* SOHOHOHO- *snort* SOHOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEAHAHAN!" Remus yelled back. 

"Ooooh! You think I'm mean? How unfortunate. You poor unfortunate soul..." Janus playfully mocked, referencing Ursula's song from The Little Mermaid. "What if I were to just..." Janus asked curiously as he lifted his hands up and began attacking Remus's belly. 

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHA- *snort* -HAHAHAHAHA! EEEHEHEHEHE!" Remus squealed frantically. 

"It's no wonder you enjoy this. Tickling you is really fun!" Janus admitted, telling the truth this time. Remus covered up his face as a blush began to lovingly grow onto his face.

"Interesting...You're blushing. Is that blush from embarrassment? Or from the tickling?" Janus asked as he lessened his fingers so he could talk. Janus slightly uncovered his eyes and looked away. 

"Hehehehe...ohoho bohohoy...ehembahaharrahassmehehehent...Yohohohour cohohomplihimehehents ahahare mahahakihihing mehehe bluhuhuhush..." Remus replied. 

Janus smiled genuinely. "That's good. That means the teasing's working." Janus explained for himself. 

Remus nodded his head and gave Janus a wobbly smile before falling into even more giggles! Janus had increased his tummy tickles again! And to add to it, Janus was lightly dipping his finger into Remus's belly button! Remus continued to giggle and squeal as he squirmed and kicked his feet. 

"Your belly button is very deep." Janus commented. 

Remus shook his head as he giggled. "Ihihihi knohohohow..." Remus replied. 

"I like it. It's so deep! I could put some ketchup in it and just dip some chicken strips into it." Janus added. 

Remus's giggles got higher as he just imagined his belly button as a dip holder. That...doesn't sound like a bad idea! Maybe he should try that sometime! 

Janus began to completely slow his fingers. Janus lifted his fingers off his belly, and allowed Remus to curl in and wipe away the phantom tickles. 

"Are you okay? You're not dead, are you?" Janus asked. 

"No...Thankfully, I'm not dead." Remus replied. 

Janus nodded in reply. "Good." He said. "Now, I would like to keep on helping you, but I am getting a little tired. So, I'm gonna pick you up and place you into your room, so that you can get your energy back in peace." Janus explained nicely as he carried Remus bridal style towards his room. When Remus was placed onto his bed, Janus gave Remus his dark green octopus to sleep with and his pink Colon plushy to enjoy. Remus happily hugged both, and rolled himself around to try and take a rest. So, Janus left the man to take a nap. 

As soon as the door clicked closed, Remus sat back up and placed his stuffies aside into the pile of stuffies he owned. Remus wiped off any extra phantom tickles that still plagued his body before sneaking himself out of his room. 

Remus had a goal in mind: To be tickled using multiple strategies. So, who else would be the best tickle monster besides the most childish dad in the mind palace? No one except for Patton. Remus walked himself into Patton's humble little bedroom with his special green shirt on, and admired Patton as he worked on a closet wardrobe. It was kinda cute! It all started with a Star Wars shirt that said "Coolest Dad Ever" with the Darth Vader helmet pasted on the front. The black shirt was partly tucked in at the front with a pair of bright, high-hipped Charlie Boy-Style, Dad Jeans from Levi's. On top, Patton had placed an unbuttoned short-sleeved black and white plaid shirt. Remus nodded his head as he watched, thoroughly impressed with Patton's fashion statement. Looks like Roman didn't get ALL of the styling talents...

Remus leaned himself against Patton's door frame and let out a flirty wolf whistle. Patton lifted his head up and paused his styling for a moment, before turning around to see...Remus of all people?! 

"Oh! Hi Remus!" Patton greeted, trying not to make his slightly flushed face recognizable. 

"Hi Patton. Loving the outfit! Very chic!" Remus complimented, before sending Patton an Italian kiss. 

Patton giggled happily. "Thank you! I really like it too." Patton replied. 

"Using a bit of Star Wars jokes in your outfitting is always fun." Remus commented. 

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I couldn't wait for this shirt to arrive!" Patton told him. The more Patton looked at the shirt and the outfit itself, the more Patton wanted to wear it. So: "You know what? Here!" Patton declared before he took his mannequin doll for a little spin. With a little bit of Mind magic, Patton and the mannequin changed clothes! The mannequin was wearing Patton's traditional clothes, while Patton was wearing his new favorite outfit! Patton straightened out his plaid shirt and fixed his glasses before turning towards Remus happily. "How do I look?" Patton asked. 

Remus stared at the man in awe. He looked amazing! He looked so handsome and hot- Remus managed to forget how naive Patton really was! "I-I love it..." Remus replied in a somewhat quiet whisper. Patton gave Remus a genuine smile as he slowly hung his head to the side. "-But it's missing something!" Remus declared. Patton looked up and widened his eyes as he watched Remus make a hair accessory with his magic! It was...A pair of black cat ears!! 

Patton gasped and squealed excitedly. "Really?! You think a pair of cat ears would-" Patton lowered his voice to a whisper. "...would work for an outfit like this?" Patton asked in a whisper between him and Remus. Remus gave Patton a confident nod and placed the fur-covered cat headband onto his head. "There. You are now a mix of hot, and cute." Remus declared. Patton smiled brightly at that. He loved the idea of looking handsome, but he always wanted to be seen as cute! So a bit of both was a good compromise. 

"Nooooooww: Strike a pose!" Remus ordered proudly. Patton gasped and threw his hands up beside his head in claw form and smiled widely. 

Remus started pretending to take pictures with his hands as he smoothly walked around like a photo shoot photographer. "Looking good! Loving the pop of the hips! Nooooow: Another pose!" Remus declared excitedly. Patton placed his right hand behind his head, his left hand on his hip and lifted his chin proudly with a smug smile. "Loving it, loving it, looking like a proud dad with cat ears!" Remus reacted. "Aaaaand...Brand new pose!" Remus ordered. 

Patton curled his fingers into t-rex looking hands, and showed off his teeth like a hungry T-Rex. Remus bursted out laughing. "A dinosaur? Really?" Remus asked. Then, Patton began dancing and singing 'Walk the Dinosaur' by Was (Not Was). 

🎶Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur! Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur!🎶 Patton sang excitedly. Remus just fell into further laughter from the song reference alone. The world knew how terrible the song was, which made it even better when you could joke about it! 

"Walk the dinosaur...I forgot about that one...That's an old mistake of a song." Remus commented, reminiscing about the song and it's bad reviews in the 80's. 

Patton gasped in surprise, and turned his head towards Remus with his jaw basically dropped to the ground. "What did you say?!" Patton asked. 

Remus's eyes widened. This is it! This is how he could get Patton to tickle him! Just keep going! "...I said that the song was a mistake." Remus replied. Perfect. Now, to await his reaction. 

Patton narrowed his eyes and began looking down at his shirt. Almost immediately after his eyes fell onto the feathers, Patton got a childish idea. Patton's jaw closed and a smirk began growing onto his face. This was Remus's sign that Patton was plotting exactly what he craved. 

"Well...I would tackle you to the ground and forcefully argue your point...but," Patton said as he walked closer and closer to Remus. "I couldn't help but notice the shirt you were wearing. How convenient it is, that the shirt is giving me aaaaaallll the information I need..." Patton leaned his face right up to Remus. Then, Patton brought his voice down to a whisper. "...to change your mind." Patton whispered. 

Patton happily gave Remus a poke on his belly. 

He gave Remus another belly poke. 

He added his left hand into the pokes. He increased his poking speed.

Finally, Patton began rapidly poking different highlighted spots on Remus's upper body. Remus quickly began attempting to defend himself with his arms and hand, and started letting out squeals with each and every poke. 

"Stahahap ihihit..." Remus stated, before backing himself into a wall. 

Patton smiled and stared at Remus in pure, devilish mischief. "Nowhere to run." Patton told him as he slowly lifted his wiggling hands up. Remus closed his eyes and braced for impact...

Remus started breathing heavily with a huge smile on his face while he waited...

Remus nervously waited for something to happen...

Remus began giggling as the anticipation slowly killed him...

Remus's giggles got louder...

And louder...he squeezed his eyes tighter...

He patiently waited for his inevitable doom...

...Nothing was happening...

Remus opened his eyes and found...an empty room. Patton was no longer in front of him. He left...What? Why?

Remus walked forward a few steps and began looking for the man. Remus spun around a bit, unable to find him anywhere! But suddenly, Remus let out a gasp and a surprise giggle as a pair of hands gripped his hips and squeezed them a few times. 

"BAHAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON!" Remus guffawed, immediately falling into laughter as he recognized the black blurs on the top of the person's head. 

"Yeeeeessss?" Patton replied, leaning his head to the side to show Remus he had guessed correctly. 

"WHYHYHYHYHY?!" Remus asked amidst his squirming and laughing. 

"Because you liked suspense! I wasn't gonna be predictable by going for the kill then! A good tickler, always waits for the perfect moment." Patton explained. "And you of all people, should know that I am veeeery particular about this kind of thing. Why, I must be obsessive over it!" Patton added as he brought Remus onto his stomach. With Remus on his belly, Patton began moving his eager thumbs onto Remus's lower spine. When both thumbs were at either sides of the spine, Patton began digging, digging, digging into the lower spot! 

Remus threw his head up and gasped in horror. "OH GOHOD NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus screeched helplessly as he started pounding his fists into the ground. 

"Why are you screaming so much Remus? You of all people, should've known what you were going up against by wearing this shirt while you visited..." Patton commented. 

"NAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! PLEHEHEASE NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHERE! OHOHOF AHAHAHALL THEHEHE PLAHAHAHAHACEHEHES!" Remus bursted out helplessly. 

"Awww! But this was the most interesting spot out of all of them! And there are A LOT!" Patton complained. 

"IHIHIHIT'S TOHOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Remus shouted. 

"Oh, I don't think it is! I think you need just a little more..." Patton declared happily. Remus's eyes widened as he realized the situation he was in: Patton, who was pushing on his lower spine, was prepared to increase the pressure (Heh...increase the pressure), and make him snort! Remus began to get super nervous, but also felt super excited for it! "Would you like to go harder?" Patton asked. Remus snorted as his dirty mind went to inappropriate territories. "What?" Patton asked. 

"Gohoho hahahardeher...Plehehease wohohohord thahahat dihihiffehehehently..." Remus asked him as best as he could through his giggles. 

Patton raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What-...I don't get it." Patton commented. 

"Whatever, just go harder!...please?" Remus ordered. Patton smirked excitedly. 

"Oooookaaaay..." Patton sing-songed. 

Patton began pushing into Remus's worst spot just a little harder... "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! *snort* NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* IHIHIHIHI'M GOHOHONNA *snort* DIHIHIHI- *snort* HIHIHIHIHIHIE!" Remus shouted. Patton widened his eyes and removed his thumbs as fast as he could. Patton did NOT want Remus dying. Not on his watch! Remus quickly began getting his breath back. 

"I'm sorry Remus. I...shouldn't have went for it. I should've known that you'd absolutely lose it..." Patton apologized. 

Remus tiredly turned himself onto his back. Remus gave Patton a weak smile and lifted his arm up. "It's alright. You knew to stop when it was too much." Remus replied. 

Patton's eyes widened. He gave Remus an understanding smile. 

"Plus...it wasn't actually as bad as I expected..." Remus admitted. 

Patton narrowed his eyes curiously and leaned himself down to Remus's socked feet. "Really?" Patton asked as he looked at Remus with a curious smile. Just as a little test, Patton lightly dragged his finger onto the ball of the foot. 

Remus pulled his foot back a slight bit. "Y-Yeheheah..." Remus replied with a slight wobbly smile starting. 

Patton opened his eyes and gently picked up Remus's foot with his left hand and with his right, Patton began wiggling his finger up and down the inner arch of the foot. Remus began letting out little giggles as he laid there and watched. 

"You like this?" Patton asked casually. 

Remus's giggles paused for a moment as he tried to process the sudden question. Then, Remus's cheeks began to turn a light red with humble embarrassment. He didn't mind him asking such a question. But how was he supposed to answer it without seeming too modest? Normally Remus would be very modest, to the point of annoyance. But...Remus didn't wanna be like that. It felt...wrong to be modest around Patton...

Patton turned his head to the side as he calmly waited for an answer. Beginning to recognize the clues, Patton started slowly grabbing his ankle and began spidering his fingers all over the foot. "Do you like this?" Patton asked him. 

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and bursted into laughter once again. "IHIHIHI MIHIHIHIGHT!" Remus replied. 

Patton began lightly scratching all 4 of his fingers up and down Remus's foot. "Answer me for real! Do you like this?" Patton asked again. 

Remus let out a loud squeal and began pounding his fists into the floor to cope with the tickles. "YEHEHEHEHEHES! IHIHIHI LIHIHIHIHIKE IHIHIHIT!" Remus finally shouted in his laughter. 

Patton paused his tickling and gave an excited squeal. "I KNEW IT! I knew it, Iknewit-IknewitIknewit! Your shirt gave away everything!" Patton happily declared. Remus's nervous smile slowly morphed into excitement as Patton understood. "Would you like me to tickle you more?" Patton asked. 

Remus's eyes widened excitedly. "Wouldn't I!" Remus replied. 

"Okayyyyy..." Patton sing-songed to Remus before resuming his tickle attack again. 

Patton tickled him everywhere that was mentioned on the shirt. Finally, Remus was experiencing the longest tickle fight he had experienced in his life! While all the others were really fun to be tickled by, Patton's tickles took the cake. I mean, he's a Dad! Of course he's the king of tickle fights! But, Patton was also the king of bubbly baby talk! Remus felt like he was gonna DIE in the clutches of the father! The 'goochy-goochy-goos' and the 'kitchy-kitchy-koos' were killing him! And don't even get him started on the 'tickle tickle tickle's! Those were MUCH worse! 

After a while of ticklish paradise, Patton offered some mercy to the man. When Remus began to get tired, Patton happily cuddled him with blankets and gave him very light, tummy tickles until he fell asleep. Remus, all tickled out, fell asleep with a big grin on his face and a blanket on his tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! IT IS DONE! I CAN MOVE ONTO NEW THINGS! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
